


[Podfic of] Time Forward

by SweetAndSharp



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSharp/pseuds/SweetAndSharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While still at uni, Arthur Pendragon meets two people who become his best friends. He falls in love with one of them... but marries the other. This isn't his story to tell; it's Merlin's. And Merlin will always remember that he met Arthur first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Time Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340682) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> My first podfic, so there are a few volume problems, but hopefully most of it has been smoothed out. Constructive criticism, if you can? I'm an American, but I did not put on any accents EXCEPT FOR ONE IRISH LINE I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR. In my mind I think I could do a halfway decent Brit accent, but I didn't want to make any native's ears bleed, and there is nothing like a horrific fake accent to turn you off something, is there? So it's in American voice.
> 
>  
> 
> About this fic: I love it so much. I love this fic because life is never perfect or easy, but it's life, and it's Merlin and Arthur reacting so realistically. I love this fic because it never becomes maudlin, but is so full of such real feelings. I like how it calls back to the series in thematic content in a few ways. If you haven't read it, GO READ IT NOW and tell Kianspo how lovely it is. Or listen to this podfic then go tell her how awesome it is.
> 
> Podficcing; also fun. I'd like to give it a second go, if anyone has any suggestions or requests.
> 
>  
> 
> (Let me know if something doesn't work)

http://www.mediafire.com/folder/ovvj826bl9u66/TImeForwardKianspo

Three parts. Total time is 2 hours and 37 minutes.


End file.
